Last Hope
by wingofpain
Summary: L'humanité est sur le point de disparaitre,seulement deux personnes peuvent l'empécher. pas de couple Harry/Ron. Ils sont justes amis.
1. chapter 1

**Salut^^**

**C'est la 1ère fois que je publie une fanfic, j'espère donc qu'elle va vous plaire.**

**Allez bonne lecture.  
>.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPITRE UN : LA FIN D'UN MONDE, UN ESPOIR?**

.

.

. Deux personnes situées dans une salle, qui avait il y a peu encore abrité des élèves ravis d'apprendre la magie…mais ce temps est révolu et désormais il ne reste que des vestiges de ce qui fut une bibliothèque, dans un château splendide, et maintenant, en ruine. Ces deux adultes connaissaient parfaitement ce château appelé….Poudlard. Maintenant qu'ils y pensent, ils peuvent se visualiser à quoi ressemblait celui-ci avant la dernière guerre.  
>.<p>

. Tout d'abord, le château possédait un magnifique parc, où les élèves pouvaient se délasser, de plus, il y avait même un stade de quidditch pour permettre aux équipes des quatre maisons de jouer à ce noble sport, et aussi, un lac splendide où vivait un calmar géant. Aux abords de ce parc, il y avait la forêt interdite, une forêt à l'allure sombre et mystérieuse qui pouvait se révéler mortelle, car elle n'était pas interdite sans raison. Et enfin le château sublime, majestueux et mystérieux.

.

. Mais tout cela a désormais changé. Le parc, autrefois verdoyant, est parsemé de trous et de carcasses métalliques appartenant à l'armée britannique moldu. Le lac est asséché, et les créatures qui y vivaient sont depuis longtemps desséchées…plus de calmar géant, plus de sirènes, tritons et strangulots. La forêt interdite n'existe plus, brulée avec toutes les créatures qui s'y trouvaient telles les acromentules, ou encore, les licornes. Enfin le château est à moitié effondré, mais grâce à la magie….du moins au peu de magie qui réside encore dans Poudlard, l'autre moitié qui, bien qu'en piteux état, tient toujours debout. Et, dans cette moitié se trouve la salle la plus importante pour le moment : la bibliothèque.

.

. L'une de ces deux personnes possède des cheveux noirs de jais et en batailles, de plus, il porte une robe de combat sorcière en mauvais état et une baguette. Il a un corps fin et pourtant musclé ; après tout, son corps est taillé pour l'agilité surtout, après tous les combats qu'il a traversés. Il est d'une taille moyenne pour un adulte de son âge, c'est-à-dire 31 ans quand il y pense mais, il s'en fiche : ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait un complexe sur sa taille! Enfin, il possède deux attributs particuliers. Le premier, c'est ses yeux d'un vert émeraude où on peut y observer une lueur de détermination, de nostalgie et de tristesse, et le deuxième, c'est sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

-Maintenant que j'y repense, les évènements qui se sont produits sont la suite logique de ce que nous leur avons infligés depuis plusieurs siècles…n'est-ce pas Harry?, dit la seconde personne.

-C'est vrai, mais pourquoi se sont-ils rebellés après la mort de Voldemort?, songea-t-il tout haut.

- D'un point de vue tactique, c'était la meilleur chose à faire, ne pas choisir de camps…comme cela, quel que soit le vainqueur entre Voldemort, ou l'ordre du phoenix et les aurors, ils pouvaient nous exterminer sans que l'on puisse opposer une réelle résistance, et leurs victoires en Angleterre ont donné du courage aux autres….colonies.…tribus à travers le monde et….le massacre débuta, répondit le second adulte.

. Les deux hommes se plongent dans leurs lugubres pensées, une fois encore, alors que le sol commence à briller légèrement sans que cela les inquiète…comme s'ils l'avaient déjà prévu.

.

. Ils s'en rappellent, et s'en rappelleraient aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient….après tout, on n'oublie pas le génocide de son propre peuple. En effet, 13 ans après la mort du plus célèbre mage noir du 20ème siècle, juste devant Grindelwald, fut Tom Jedusort plus connus sous le nom de Voldemort, ou encore, celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-nommer-le-nom arriva un danger encore plus grand, tapi dans l'ombre à cause de la société sorcière..…qui apparait dans les mythes et légendes moldues et sorcières : les créatures magiques. Les moldus n'étaient pas au courant de leurs existences…et les sorciers faisaient preuve de racisme pur et dur depuis plusieurs siècles…jusqu'au point de faire des lois absurdes telles que celle de 1662 qui est d'abattre les vampires à vue. Les sorciers les avaient toujours considérées avec dédain, en les rabaissant plus bas que terre et, en les poussant dans leur derniers retranchements….certaines meutes de loup-garou devaient cohabiter avec des fées, des harpies, et d'autres espèces pour pouvoir survivre. Les créatures magiques durent se rebeller : elles n'avaient pas le choix, car elles étaient en train de disparaitre…lentement mais surement. Toutefois dans leurs haines face à des siècles de souffrance, et de peur, ils ne firent aucune distinction entre moldus et sorciers, entre hommes et femmes, entre vieillards et enfants. Un vrai carnage.

. Bientôt, certaines villes disparurent de la surface de la terre en quelques minutes. Ces hordes de créatures ravagèrent l'Angleterre et bien que le ministère envoyât ses meilleures troupes, ils ne firent pas le poids, étant donné qu'on leur avait appris à se battre contre des humains et non contre des créatures magiques. En effet, envoyer un _avada kedavra_ sur une harpie, un vampire, et bien d'autres créatures est totalement inutile…de même pour l'_imperium_et bien d'autres sort.

.

. Harry et son compagnon se rappelaient encore leur entrainement en tant qu'auror, qui ne leur avait pas servi à grand chose face aux hordes ennemies. Ils se rappelaient encore leurs amis tombés aux combats, certains à leurs côtés d'autres non. Toutefois, les sorciers auraient pu résister suffisamment longtemps pour que des renforts arrivent, ou qu'ils arrivent à trouver les chefs ennemis. Mais non, une antique race, que les sorciers croyaient éteinte est apparue sur les champs de batailles. C'étaient les elfes….Aussi rapide que les loups-garous, d'une agilité remarquable, et d'une précision incroyable…ils tournèrent la guerre en génocide. Et, c'est peu après que l'armée moldue se soit alliée avec les aurors, que Londres, la capitales subit 4 assauts de ces hordes. Mais, grâce à l'acharnement des moldues et des sorciers, la ville tint bon. Tous les aurors y étaient car il fallait protéger le ministère…à tout prix selon les supérieurs. Au cinquième assaut, le Londres moldue tomba, et toutes les troupes restantes, moldues comme sorcières, se replièrent au ministère.

. La bataille fut courte et sanglante, les troupes sorcières mises en déroute défendirent à peine le ministère et s'en allèrent via la poudre de cheminette….laissant là les moldues qui luttèrent vaillamment mais qui furent massacrés. Bien que Harry et son ami fuirent les derniers, alors que les dernières poches de résistances moldues étaient en train de tomber, ils en ont toujours un peu honte, même s'ils n'y avaient rien qu'ils pouvaient faire.

. Si quelqu'un s'était baladé dans Londres coté moldus comme sorcier, alors tout ce qu'il aurait vu, aurait été des corps, la plupart du temps si mutilés, qu'il n'aurait pas pu reconnaitre le visage de cette personne. De plus, il n'aurait pas pu faire dix pas sans marcher sur un corps humain ou non. Si cette personne était entrée dans le ministère, elle aurait vu les traces d'une défense désespérée, et des murs couverts du sang de leurs victimes, quelques soit l'espèce. Elle n'aurait reconnu aucune salle même si elle y avait travaillé toute sa vie. Un vrai charnier….il ne restait de cet endroit que des ruines et des cadavres.

. Enfin, la dernière grande bataille du Royaume-Unis eut lieu à…..Poudlard.

.

. Ce château était un symbole pour le monde sorcier, une forteresse imprenable depuis près de 1000 ans, et un lieu d'étude pour les élites du monde sorcier. Sachant que ce serait la prochaine cible de la révolte des créatures magiques, le gouvernement moldue, et ce qu'il restait de celui des sorciers décidèrent qu'il fallait se préparer. Ils décidèrent donc de faire stationner ce qu'il restait de l'armée moldue britannique et des aurors survivants….étonnamment beaucoup de sorciers lambda vinrent aider la résistance, la plupart étaient d'anciens élèves de poudlard.

. Potter et son compagnon avaient participé à la bataille. Ils s'en souvenaient parfaitement, ils avaient vu la plupart de leurs amis, et de leurs ennemis mourir combattant côte à côte pour la même cause. La bataille dura bien plus longtemps que celle pour Londres : les heures devinrent des jours et les jours devinrent des mois. Les résistants avaient perdu toutes communications avec le reste du monde.

. Le 1er mois les moldus brulèrent la forêt interdites, où s'était rassemblé le camp ennemi.

. Le 2ème mois les sorciers décidèrent d'assécher le lac après la mort des créatures magiques habitant le lac et qui avaient _sympathisées_ avec les humains. Le combat sous-marin fut rapide et meurtrier, et d'autres créatures magiques investirent le lac avec un sentiment plus radical envers les humains. Voilà pourquoi les sorciers décidèrent d'assécher le lac.

. Les 3 derniers mois furent les plus terribles. Les forces moldus et sorcières reculèrent petit à petit. Le parc devint rapidement un champ de bataille, où les carcasses métalliques des tanks et des autres engins de guerres moldus et des corps s'entassaient. Enfin ils se replièrent dans Poudlard…..et surtout près du bureau du directeur.

. A partir de ce moment le combat se termina très lentement par la mort de la quasi-totalité des défenseurs du château. A la fin du combat, il restait moins d'une trentaine d'humains vivant et encore moins en état de marcher. Les créatures magiques prouvèrent aux humains, que eux aussi, pouvaient ressentir des sentiments en les épargnants, pour cette bataille seulement, pour aller faire des rites funéraires à ceux tombés aux combats….qu'ils soient humains ,ou non, étant donné que les corps étaient difficilement reconnaissable.

. Quelques semaines plus tard il restait peu de survivant en Angleterre, et ceux qui restaient, se terraient de peur de se faire tuer. Le reste de l'humanité décida donc de réagir en lançant un assaut massif sur l'Angleterre.

.

. Au début tout allait bien…..mais les tacticiens avaient oublié une seule chose, une chose cruciale. Il y avait d'autres groupes de créatures magiques dispersés à travers le monde, et pas seulement en Angleterre. L'armée fut encerclée. Et, échecs après échecs, défaites après défaites, l'armée humaine de toutes les nations fut anéantie. Pas un seul humain en réchappa…..Ensuite les hordes de créatures magiques déferlèrent sur le reste du monde. Les humains privés d'armée furent massacrés….jusqu'au dernier ou peu s'en faut. A l'heure actuelle, Il en reste moins d'un millier.

.

o§O§o

**Quelque part en Angleterre, Près d'Elgin.  
><strong>.

.

-Chef, Nos forces sont prête à lancer l'assaut, dit un homme portant un fusil d'assaut, un magpul masada pour être précis.

-Bien, sergent, comment est le moral des troupes ?, répondit un homme aux cheveux blonds.

-Ils ont tous envie d'en découdre, même s'ils savent que ça va être un massacre.

-Je vois, on attaque dans 10 minutes, va prévenir les autres, répliqua le sorcier blond.

. Dès qu'il vit l'homme s'en aller, il se dirigea vers une femme, sa femme, Astoria Greengrass. Même si cela ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil, c'était une femme joyeuse, aimante, et qui parfois, arrivait à le faire rire…Certains disaient que faire rire Drago Malfoy était un petit exploit. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il ne l'avait pas rencontrée…et il avait la réponse. Sa vie aurait été comme celle de son père, il aurait été marié de force, et il aurait cherché le pouvoir politique et économique…comme l'avait fait tous les Malfoy avant lui. Et, il est heureux d'avoir évité ça, d'avoir pu former une famille sans faire passer la réputation, la richesse ou la politique avant sa famille. Pour lui, Astoria est un soleil qui illumine sa vie à chaque instant. Et, à cause, ou grâce à cela, il peut imaginer à quel point il avait été stupide dans sa jeunesse, quand il voulait plaire à son père par tous les moyens.

. Oui, il a été heureux avec Astoria, puis son fils Scorpius, mais cette guerre a tout changé. Il a vu trop de morts, même si celle de son fils reste la plus poignante à ses yeux, pour pouvoir de nouveau être heureux.

-Chérie, je voulais te dire, avant la bataille que je…, commença Drago.

-Moi aussi, le coupa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

. Et pendant 10 minutes, ils se parlèrent, se redécouvrirent, et s'aimèrent comme au premier jour.

.

. Quand tous les hommes se furent rassemblés. Malfoy monta sur une butte pour se mettre en hauteur par rapport aux autres…et il parla en ces termes :

- L'ennemi se trouve dans les ruines de ce qui fût Elgin, pour le moment, il se repose, croyant devoir donner la chasse aux humains en fuite…à nous en somme. Ils nous pourchasserons éternellement. Ils feront en sorte de tuer jusqu'au dernier d'entre nous. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils ont peur de se retrouver en esclavages dans quelques siècles, c'est pourquoi ils n'abandonneront pas ce massacre. Nous ne pouvons pas fuir, notre situation parait sans espoir ! Mais il reste un espoir, non pas pour les sorciers, mais pour l'espèce humaine. Cet espoir, c'est Harry et Ron, ils vont remonter le temps pour empêcher cette guerre. Toutefois, ils croient que les derniers survivants sont cachés à Poudlard, s'ils attaquent tout sera fichu et ce sera notre défaite. Donc le plan est simple, c'est de donner l'illusion que nous sommes les derniers et de les attaquer…et de gagner du temps. Notre mort sera sans doute... terrible, mais, nous pourrons venger nos amis, notre famille tombée aux combats par les griffes de ces créatures. Ce fut un honneur de me battre à vos côtés, bonne mort à tous et n'oubliez pas….nous combattons aujourd'hui pour que demain ne meurt jamais.

. Et en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs cibles imprudentes. Imprudentes, certes, mais pas impuissantes. Ils attaquèrent sur l'un des flancs, et ce fut…le chaos. Les humains, ayant l'effet de surprise purent faire quelques pertes aux créatures magiques, mais elles se reprirent vite et l'enfer se déchaina.

.

o§O§o  
>.<p>

**P.O.V Drago Malfoy**

.

.

. 20 minutes que ça a commencé, et il reste peu d'humain en vie, remarquai-je d'un coup d'œil, tout en faisant une roulade sur le côté pour éviter de me faire transpercé par un Serrnam...deux _Evicerates _et l'homme-serpent pouvait contempler ses intestins qui se déversent lentement au sol.

. Soudain je me sens agrippé par deux serres appartenant sans doute à une harpie, je me transforme en furet…ma forme animagus et je peux aussitôt m'échapper d'elle. Ensuite, je fais un saut en arrière, en reprenant forme humaine, pour éviter la mâchoire du loup-garou…transformé malgré l'absence de pleine lune. Je prends aussitôt mon pistolet…un Beretta 92…chargé avec 15 balles en argent, pensai-je, avant de tirer sur la bête…qui mourût aussitôt par ma balle qui lui a perforé le crane.

. A côté de moi, j'entends l'un de mes alliés céder à la colère et à la terreur :

-Yaaaaaaah, prenez ça espèces d'enculés, crevez !, dit-il en déchargeant son arme, un Ruger MP9.

. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de recharger son arme, puisque déjà un vampire fonce sur lui, avec la ferme intention d'en faire son repas. L'homme, réagissant au quart de tour, a juste le temps de prendre une grenade et de la dégoupiller…et dans une explosion, ils disparurent pour ne laisser derrière eux que des morceaux de cadavres. C'était triste, mais, je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur le sujet alors que moi et les autres survivants nous nous replions dans les ruines du château d'Elgin.

. Encore un monument historique mis en ruine, ce bout d'histoire humaine me fait tout d'un coup penser que, même ces créatures ont une culture, une histoire, et ne sont pas des bête sauvages…j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt, non, le monde aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Je me demande soudain, fugitivement, comment ils vont décrire le génocide à leurs enfants…surement comme un symbole de liberté. Mais, je me ressaisis vite, alors qu'une créature magique que j'aurais pu confondre avec un humain mis à part pour les oreilles qui sont plus pointus et son arc.

.

. Je saute sur le côté, pour éviter sa flèche qui laisse une fine coupure sur la joue qu'elle a frôlé, tout en lançant un _Wingardium leviosa_ sur les feuilles, que je transforme en fines dagues grâce à un _Métamorphôsis,_ suivi par un _Repulso maxima_. Les feuilles, transformées en dagues se dirigent vers l'elfe à toute vitesse. Malheureusement pour moi, il esquive de justesse, et bien que la créature derrière lui s'abatte sans douceur par terre, il tire une série de flèches, qui me manquent de peu, et que j'ai réussi à esquiver grâce à ma transformation en furet, puis celle en homme. Je lance alors un _Lacanum inflamare._ Deux boules de feu se dirigent rapidement vers l'elfe, qui esquive encore une fois…mais est soudain stoppé par une douleur au niveau du cœur. A son visage, empli d'une infinie surprise, je pus voir qu'il n'avait pas vu mon _sectumsempra_ qui l'a touché en plein cœur.

. En un regard, je sus qu'il reste moins d'une trentaine de survivants. Le champ de bataille est rempli de cadavres et d'ennemis pour moi…Je lance encore de nombreux sortilèges, mais je sens que je m'épuise…petit à petit.

. Je me demande si Harry et Ron vont réussir, ils doivent lutter contre les préjugés des sorciers et des moldus…ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, pensai-je. Plonger dans mes pensées, un peu plus longtemps que les autres fois, je vis l'acromentula trop tard pour pouvoir esquiver ou attaquer. C'est pourquoi je lance un _carperetractum_ sur la première pierre que je vois, mon corps fonce donc, à grande vitesse, vers la pierre.

. _Crack_. Et là, je viens d'atterrir sur mon bras gauche, et mes os se sont cassés….pas de chance, vraiment pas de chance. Soudain, je remarque qu'un Vampire se rapproche dangereusement de moi…mais, après un _Lumus Solem,_ je remarque que le vampire se roule à mes pieds se tenant les yeux.

. Soudain, je remarque qu'une personne que je connais tombe…la dague d'un Serrnam en plein cœur. Je cours alors vers elle, vers son corps. J'esquive, je tue, mais je ne m'arrête pas, jamais, sinon je serai une cible trop facile pour eux.

. Mon regard s'arrêta une seconde sur le corps couvert de blessures de ma bien aimé Astoria. Une seule seconde, une seconde de trop.

. Je ressentis aussitôt une douleur dans mes deux jambes qui me force à me mettre à genoux…deux flèches sont plantées dans mes deux tendons d'Achille, et une dans le dos, remarquais-je, et, j'admirais malgré moi que la précision des trois flèches était parfaite.

. Soudain, je remarque que plus rien ne bouge, je suis le dernier humain vivant, du moins, sur le champ de bataille. Je ne peux plus me lever, je peux encore bouger mon bras droit, mais à quoi bon…je dois gagner du temps, le plus de temps possible.

-Bravo humain! Même si cette attaque est un échec absolu pour vous, je me dois de vous féliciter. Vous avez tué beaucoup des nôtres aujourd'hui, parla une jeune femme à la peau blanche comme la neige, mais aux yeux rouge comme l'enfer.

-Vous n'étiez pas préparés, on vous a surpris kof, kof, dis-je en crachant un peu de sang.

-Mais, avant de mourir, kof, j'aimerai kof kof, savoir pourquoi vous avez continuez à nous tu…kof kof kof tués, alors que l'human kof kof ité était prête à se rendre, non, voulait se rendre et cela sans conditions, continuais-je difficilement.

-Nous avons vu ce dont l'humanité rêvait de faire aux créatures magiques. Combien de temps aurait-il fallu attendre avant que vous recommenciez à nous réduire en esclavages ? Quelques siècles ? Un millénaire au mieux ? Je préfère éradiquer le mal à la racine. C'est pour cela que j'ai donné l'ordre à mes armées d'éradiquer l'espèce humaine, répondit-elle.

-Tu es donc kof kof, fus-je interrompu par une quinte de toux et en crachant du sang : la flèche dans mon dos a touché un de mes poumons.

-Oui, je suis l'un des chefs que vous avez cherchés à assassiner sans relâche. C'est moi, qui ai rassemblé l'armée des elfes et qui ai ordonné aux tacticiens elfes de coordonner les attaques contre vous…humains, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton presque…méprisant.

.

. Le froid commence à m'envahir, je n'ai même plus mal…et j'ai sommeil. C'est donc ça être sur le point de mourir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mon regard sur Astoria. Même morte, et le corps couvert de blessures, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est belle. Et que je vais bientôt la rejoindre…ainsi que mon fils.

-Je vois, la personne que tu fixes doit être ta femme. Ne t'inquiète pas, vu l'hémorragie que tu as, il te reste moins d'une minute à vivre. Quand tu seras en enfer, _humain_, rappelle-toi et dis-lui que c'est moi, Kementari qui ai organisé la révolte des peuples que vous avez maltraités !, sourit-elle…ou ai-je l'impression qu'elle sourit ?

. Je vois de moins en moins bien, le monde commence à devenir noir. Mais, je vais faire disparaitre ce sourire de son visage.

-Et toi, souvient kof kof toi que kof Draco Malfoy kof t'as tué._ Ledakan !_, dis-je en essayant de regarder le ciel…une dernière fois. Je ne réussis pas.

.

**Fin P.O.V Drago Malfoy  
><strong>.

o§O§o

.

. Soudain, le chaos, l'enfer se déchaina sur les créatures magiques puisque le corps de l'humain où ils s'étaient rassemblés venait d'exploser. Une explosion gigantesque eut lieu, et une bonne centaine des créatures les plus proches n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver l'explosion, et moururent sur le coup. D'autres en revanches, n'étant pas assez éloignés furent brulées à des dégrées divers.

. Malheureusement pour l'humain, Drago Malfoy, il avait loupé sa cible qui s'était échappée grâce à de la magie elfique, chose très peu répandu…même parmi les elfes.

. Kementari regardait du haut d'une colline le carnage que l'humain avait causé, et, elle savait que même son plus puissant bouclier n'aurai rien pu faire. Le barouf d'honneur de l'humanité venait de se clore, et une nouvelle ère pouvait commencer…bien sûr, dirigée par les elfes, pensa-t-elle aussitôt.

. Mais, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait raconter aux générations futures. Ils apprendraient qu'une espèce cruelle mettait sous le joug tous les peuples, mais que grâce aux elfes, ces peuples réussirent à tuer cette race cruelle de nature…et donc maléfique. Bien sûr, ils apprendraient que cette espèce, malgré tous ses défauts était de puissants guerriers, valeureux et fiers. Et, qu'ils firent beaucoup de victimes avant de mourir. Oui, ça ferait l'affaire, se dit-elle.

. Malheureusement pour elle, ses plans ne se réaliseraient pas cette fois-ci.

.

o§O§o

.

**Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard  
><strong>.

.

-Eh Harry! Tu te rappelles de nos années à Poudlard , avec Hermionne, Neville, Luna, Ginny, et les autres élèves….même avec Draco, Pansy, Tracey, Daphné, Blaise, Nott et les autres serpentards? De nos aventures, de nos joies et de nos peines? Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser que cette guerre n'aurait jamais dû arriver…qu'elle aurait pu être empêchée. Je…..Je…ces derniers mois ont été terribles, s'adressa-t-il à Harry sur un ton nostalgique, quoique empreint d'un soupçon de colère et de tristesse vers la fin.

. Harry observa, avant de répondre, le sol ou plutôt les lignes lumineuses qui brillaient de mille feux.

-C'est vrai. Ils me manquent tous, tu sais ? La guerre aurait pu être évitée si on avait donné des droits aux créatures magiques. Mais non! Le ministère, dans un sursaut d'intelligence extrême, n'a fait que les persécuter voir même les tuer. Je pense que si les rôles avaient été inversés nous aurions fait la même chose.

-Peut-être….mais tout perdre, d'un seul coup c'est…dur à…accepter. De plus l'humanité ne s'en remettra jamais.

-Je sais. Cest pourquoi nous faisons ce que nous sommes en train de faire, c'est pour cela que les derniers survivants ont lancé une attaque contre nos ennemis qui sont vingt, non, cinquante fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Ils n'agissent pas par vengeance ou désespoir mais par espoir : ils espèrent de toutes leurs âmes que nous réussirons. Nous avons tout perdu mais faisons en sorte d'arranger les choses pour que ces massacres insensés n'aient pas lieu. Tu es d'accord Ron ?

-As-tu vraiment besoin de me poser la question? Bien sûr que je suis d'accord je …ne veux pas que Hermionne meurt encore une fois…pareil pour ma famille et pour tous les autres même les Serpentards….

-Même Drago...et pourtant il était chiant. Même s'il a changé, et qu'il se sacrifie pour nous, ajouta-t-il en essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère….et d'oublier qu'il avait tout perdu…ou presque.

-C'est vrai. Il mérite d'être sauvé…comme tous les autres….mais si on arrive à lui faire changer de mentalité…ainsi qu'à tous les autres élèves, ça serait bien, même mieux, répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux.

-Cela peut se tenter, mais nous voir à l'âge de 11 ans…ça va nous rappeler beaucoup de souvenir. J'espère que l'on pourra changer les choses. Par exemple je me passerai bien que mon moi plus jeune voit Aragog….je hais les acromentulas, soupira-t-il d'un ton dégouté.

-Je sais bien, mais, j'empêcherai Voldy de retourner à la vie et avec de la chance…... nos nous du passé, ou de notre futur je ne sais pas comment on le dit, n'auront pas à visiter cette charmante araignée géante qui a une bien étrange manière d'accueillir des invités, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Maintenant que j'y repense, tu as bien changé Harry. Tu es plus sûr de toi, encore plus agile et rapide que lorsqu'on était jeune. Tu as toujours un don incroyable pour t'attirer des ennuis; mais heureusement tu es plus débrouillard qu'avant! Tu arrives donc à t'en tirer….d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chances, répliqua-t-il avec tristesse voire amertume.

-Je sais Ron, Hermionne me manque aussi et…le fait qu'elle soit morte à nos côté n'arrange rien à mon sentiment de culpabilité…tout comme Ginny. Je….Nous avons fait de notre mieux, Ron, ça n'a pas suffi, nous n'y pouvons rien, mais on va pouvoir changer les choses en revenant à notre époque. Moins de morts, pas de massacre et tout ça empêché grâce à nous, personne n'en saura jamais rien, mais nous ne recherchons pas la gloire et la reconnaissance, nous voulons simplement sauver nos amis….et le reste de l'humanité en passant, expliqua-t-il avec espoir.

-C'est vrai….tu es plus mature maintenant, trop…peut-être.

-Mais toi aussi tu as changé, regarde-toi dans un miroir et tu verras que tu as changé, dit-il.

. En effet bien qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir à proximité Ron sait qu'Harry a raison.

.

. Il est plutôt grand pour quelqu'un de son âge, 31 ans pour être exact, il a un corps musclé, très musclé (mais pas un corps de bodybuilder non plus). De plus, il a une robe de combat rapiécée, dont certaines parties manquent, comme les manches. Ses bras sont donc visibles et on peut y voir de nombreuses cicatrices. Ses cheveux roux sont sales comme ceux d'Harry car en temps de guerre, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se laver. Et les derniers évènements l'ont rendu sérieux.

. Soudain les lignes lumineuses commencent à rougeoyer.

-Il est temps Ron. Place toi dans le cercle de runes de droite, moi je vais sur celui de gauche, cria-t-il car aussi impossible que cela semblai paraitre, la lumière rouge fait du bruit…et bien que ce soit impossible selon les lois physiques, tout est possible grâce à la magie.

-Je vois, le rituel commence enfin !, s'exclama Ron.

-Non Ron, il se termine !, rigola Harry.

. Et dans un éclair de couleur verte ils disparurent.

.  
>.<p>

. Ils atterrirent violemment sur le sol. Quand ils se levèrent et reprirent leurs esprits, ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une forêt.

-On n'était pas sensé atterrir à poudlard ?, demanda Ron.

-Aucune idée, c'est déjà bien qu'on est survécu étant donné que le retour dans le temps d'une si longue période est considéré comme impossible. J'espère simplement qu'on est bien en 1991 mais si ça se trouve on est remonté si loin dans le temps qu'on est à poudlard avant sa création, expliqua Harry.

-J'espère pas, avec notre chance on s'embrouillerait dans les ennuis et on empêcherait la création de poudlard, répliqua Ron.

-Pas faux….bon, un seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de sortir de la forêt, répondit Harry.

-Ok, on va de quel côté ?, dit Ron.

. Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants, tira la langue deux ou trois fois puis parla :

-Vers l'ouest, il y a un village remplie d'humains…notre voyage temporelle m'a l'air d'être une réussite !

. Après avoir marché vers l'ouest, ils atteignirent un petit village moldu où ils apprirent qu'ils venaient de sortir de la forêt amazonienne. Ensuite ils volèrent un journal, qui était en vente, sans que le vendeur s'en aperçoive.

-C'est encore pire…ou mieux que ce que je pensais !, s'exclama Harry.

-Génial, on a une bande de mangemort à poudlard…..et tu vas probablement essayer de les persuader de ne pas suivre Voldy, fit Ron avec sarcasme

-Exactement….en plus, on va pouvoir agir sur le long terme et changer les mentalités des sorciers face aux moldus et aux créatures magiques, s'extasia Harry.

-Tsss, si t'arrives à faire en sorte que Lucius et les Black plaident la cause des sang-mêlés et des sang-de-bourbes….et même des moldus alors ça devrait passer comme une lettre à la porte, soupira Ron.

-L'expression c'est comme une lettre à la poste. Mais, tu as compris l'idée générale !, sourit-il.

-Tu es conscient que tes parents, ainsi que Lucius, Séverus, les Black, et toutes leurs cliques sont là, et sont endoctrinés dans cette histoire de pureté du sang ? , demanda Ron.

. Et là, Harry songea qu'en effet, il n'avait pas pensé…voir son père, sa mère, son parrain, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore et tant d'autres alors qu'ils étaient jeunes. Ca allait être une année surprenante. Mis à part Harry et Ron, personne n'avait conscience à quel point l'année 1978 allait être une année déroutante, imprévisible et pourtant nécessaire…..la seule question qu'il resta était s'ils allaient réussir les missions qu'ils se sont confiés.

-Pendant que j'y pense, il y aura aussi Pettigrow…je m'en serais bien passé de celui-là….mais bon, faut faire avec, murmura Harry.

-Alors quel est le plan Harry ?, demanda Ron.

-N'as-tu jamais rêvé d'être à la place d'un professeur?, le questionna Harry.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, Le prologue est terminé merci d'avoir lu^^<strong>

**Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé...ou pas...ou si il y a trop de fautes **_(même après la correction du formidable Bêta-reader)_**, ect^^**

**Update du 17 aout 2011...ce chapitre en avait bien besoin^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien entendu, seul mes OC et certaines créatures m'appartiennent.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

Chapitre 2 : Une journée pleine de mystère.

Un homme arborant une barbe blanche, une robe de sorcier jaune-orange et des lunettes en forme de demi-lune se tient derrière son bureau en lisant « la gazette du sorcier ».

Inquiet, s'il y avait bien un mot qui le définissait en ces périodes troublées, c'était bien celui-là.

Oui, lui, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était inquiet, et cela pour plusieurs raisons :

La première raison dure depuis plusieurs années. C'est la montée au pouvoir d'un nouveau lord noir qui se dit pouvoir rivaliser avec Grindelward lui-même. Il en aurait bien rit…s'il n'y avait pas une certaine dose de vérité. Certains sorciers commençaient même à lui donner des surnoms, certes ridicules mais qui témoignent de leurs peurs, tels que « vous-savez-qui » ou encore « celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » au lieu de l'appeler « Voldemort » de son vrai nom, Tom Jedusort. D'ailleurs, pas plus tard qu'hier, ses mangemorts étaient arrivés sur le chemin de traverse avec la ferme intention de tuer les passants.

Ce qui l'amenait à sa deuxième source d'inquiétude, cette attaque avait été heureusement, en partie repoussée par les Auror. L'attaque n'avait qu'une dizaine de victime avant qu'elle soit enrayée. Mais les aurors n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, ni l'ordre du phénix…mais par deux hommes qui avaient réussi l'exploit de les tenir en respect le temps que les aurors arrivent…et encore son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils s'étaient retenus….et Dumbledore faisait toujours confiance à son instinct.

Lorsqu'un reporter de la gazette du sorcier interrogea ces deux hommes, ils firent une annonce pour le moins…inattendue. En effet, quand le journaliste leurs avait demandé pourquoi ils avaient agis, la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut celle-ci :

«Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que personne n'a pensé à se défendre ! Ces….mangemorts étaient moins d'une trentaine face à plus d'une centaine de sorciers, mais seulement quelques-uns ont pensés à sortir leurs baguettes, et encore moins les ont utilisées ! A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais appris à se défendre dans leurs vies mais plutôt à brayer des appels à l'aide…très utiles face à des personnes qui veulent vous massacrez. »

Ces deux sorciers venaient de se mettre la presse et une bonne partie de la population à dos avec cette déclaration. Toutefois le plus surprenant fut qu'une politicienne de moindre envergure montre son accord face à ses paroles….mais de manière plus modéré.

« Il est vrai qu'il est dommage que peu de sorciers aient pensés à se défendre, après tout c'est exactement ce que veut Voldemort, distillez la crainte…et ça à l'air de réussir. Malheureusement. »

Des paroles trop vraies pensa-il alors qu'il se remémorait l'article. Mais le plus dommage pour elle, c'était que Voldemort allait la tuer au passage…car manifestement elle n'avait pas montré de peur, ce qui était exactement ce que Voldemort recherchait. Des personnes connues qui le défiait, selon-lui, en parlant de lui sans montrer de peur…il comptait en faire des symboles de sa cruauté.

Le vieil homme soupira, « tout est lié…tout est toujours lié » souffla-il en regardant une lettre ouverte sur son bureau. Avant de donner sa réponse il relit la lettre en question.

_Mr le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_Mon ami et moi-même savons de source sûre que vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de professeur contre les forces du mal, Je propose donc ma candidature._

_ Toutefois je sais que vous ne laisserez pas un inconnu à ce poste, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de me rencontrer pour savoir si vous me trouvez suffisamment qualifié pour ce poste. Je vous laisse, bien entendu, choisir le lieu de rendez-vous._

_De plus, mon ami a une proposition à vous faire et je pense que vous voudriez aussi le rencontrer._

_Nous vous présentons nos salutations distingués._

_Harry Doe et Ronald Smith._

Une lettre courte, sobre et précise. Il aurait bien entendu refusé derechef si ce « Harry Doe » et ce « Ronald Smith » existaient réellement et n'avaient pas fait la Une de la gazette du sorcier…..Il devait donc les rencontrer songea l'honorable directeur.

Il écrivit donc une lettre qu'il envoya par hibou….il espérait simplement être agréablement surpris, toutefois la vie l'avait bien souvent déçus. Trop souvent.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Trois personnes étaient assises dans un petit appartement, à une table plus précisément. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme.

Cette femme est blonde, d'une taille moyenne, et a des yeux bleus avec cette lueur brillante que seul les gens particulièrement intelligent possédaient.

Ce trio était penché sur un récipient en pierre depuis un long moment. Soudain la femme papillonna des yeux et les deux hommes firent de même.

« Je vois….Je…n'ai pas de mot pour dire à quel point ce futur est horrible, j'espère ne jamais avoir à vivre ça. »Murmura-t-elle.

Cette pensine venait de répondre à beaucoup de ses questions. Mais finalement, peut-être aurait-elle préferer ne rien savoir.

« Pourquoi me le dire à moi, Je ne suis même pas une politicienne de renom ! Il y a des gens plus expérimenté que moi ! Dumbledore par exemple. » Reprit la blonde.

« Nous le savons parfaitement mais je pense que certaine choses doivent être tentées….des risques doivent être pris car Ron et moi ne pourrons pas empêcher ce futur tout seul. Il nous faut de l'aide et puisque vous tentez de défendre les droits de certaines créatures magiques, et que vous n'avez pas peur de Voldemort…ou que vous ne la montrez. Je pense que vous êtes la personne idéale pour pouvoir nous aider. De plus, je ne fais pas confiance aux politiciens en général….la plupart sont des pourris qui ne pensent qu'à leurs propres intérêts. »Lui répondit le brun.

« De plus, je sais que vous n'avez rien à gagner à défendre les loups-garous et rien que pour cela je vous fais confiance. Et pour répondre à votre questions, Dumbledore a déjà beaucoup à géré avec la menace de Voldemort, que penserez-vous qu'il pensera si deux inconnus arrivent et viennent lui dire qu'ils ont remontés le temps pour éviter un génocide ? Il se méfiera et voudra tout contrôler pour le plus grand bien et, je crains qu'il fasse plus de mal que de bien. Du moins, pour le moment. » Parla calmement le roux.

« Et vous n'avez pas peur que je sois une mangemorte ? »Demanda la femme.

« Ne vous inquiétez, nous avons nos sources. » Sourit Ron en repensant à l'une des amis de feu sa femme.

« C'est Trop dur à croire, malgré les souvenirs de la pensine. Mais jurez-moi par un serment inviolable que ceci n'est pas un mensonge et que vous ne m'avez rien caché sur les évènements importants qui se produiront dans le futur. » Exigea la femme.

Harry leva sa baguette et déclara :

« Moi, Harry James Potter déclare, solennellement sur ma magie et ma vie que tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire ou vous montrer est la pure vérité. »

Ron leva sa baguette et déclara la même chose.

Enfin la blonde leva sa baguette et déclara :

« Moi, Tabitha Helena Davis déclare solennellement sur ma magie et ma vie que tout ce que vous avez pu me dire ou me montrer aujourd'hui restera secret à moins que me donniez votre accord pour le dévoiler. »

Ils se rassirent et restèrent quelques minutes à réfléchir, pour Tabitha, ou à se remémorer le passé, pour Harry, ou encore à savoir quelles actions entreprendre dans le futur, pour Ron.

« Mais j'y pense…..vous avez pensés à vous créer une identité au ministère ? » demanda Tabitha.

« Justement, on espérait que vous pourriez nous aider car étant donné qu'on avait aucun contact au ministère….on ne pouvait pas le faire s'en éveiller les soupçons. » Répondit Ron.

« Génial…..Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore avant de vous créer vos identités au ministère ? Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré !»S'énerva-t-elle.

« Ben….oui, avant qu'il trouve un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »Répliqua-t-il.

« Tsss… à l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà savoir que **officiellement**vous **n'existez** pas ! »S'enragea-t-elle.

« Oh, de toute façon, il l'aurait sût tôt ou tard. » Rétorqua Ron.

« Ron a raison, de plus cela peut jouer en notre faveur. » Parla Harry.

« Pourquoi ?» S'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est simple, connaissant Dumbledore, il préférera avoir deux puissants inconnus qui n'existent officiellement pas dans son école plutôt qu'ils se baladent librement et sans surveillance dans la nature. De plus le fait que nous ayons soudain une identité lui donnera envie de nous surveillés encore plus….et il n'a qu'un seul moyen de le faire et c'est de nous engager. » Expliqua Harry.

« Ça se tient….mais je suis sûr que vous n'y avez même pas pensés avant d'agir ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux voyageurs temporels la regardèrent vaguement gênée….avant d'acquiescer.

« Arg! Pourquoi est-ce que tous les hommes que je rencontre sont des inconscients ? » Soupira-t-elle trop bas pour qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Soudain un hibou apparait et déposa une lettre, puis repartit sans attendre une récompense.

Harry voyant que c'était une lettre de Dumbledore, et non une de ces beuglantes qu'il recevait régulièrement par les sorciers mécontent de son commentaire dans la gazette du sorcier, décida de l'ouvrir et de la lire à haute voix.

_Mr. Harry Doe et Mr. Ronald Smith_

_C'est avec soulagement que je vous écris puisque vous vous proposer pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal et avec la menace que fait planer Voldemort sur ce poste, j'avais peur que le ministère ne m'oblige à prendre un de leurs….professeurs._

_Toutefois, vous avez raison et je ne peux vous engagez sans vous avoir vu au préalable. De plus ce poste ne peut être qu'assurer par un seul professeur, je me dois donc de vous dire que si la proposition de votre ami était de mettre deux professeurs pour assurer ce cour elle sera refusée._

_J'accepte donc de vous rencontrer au château Poudlard, où vous attendra mon garde-chasse, le 10 août à 15 heures._

_Mes sentiments les plus distingués._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

« Je vois son plan, il essaye de jouer le vieil homme complètement idiot et gaga….…Toujours la même tactique du vieillard bienveillant. »Dit Ron.

« Euh…Ron, on est le combien aujourd'hui? »Demanda Harry.

« Aucune idée… » Répondit-il.

« Cherchez pas, on est le 10 août et il vous reste une heure pour y aller. » Renseigna Tabitha.

« Je vois, merci d'avoir accepté de nous aider dans notre…projet. J'aurai aimé avoir un peu plus de temps, mais on dirait que Dumbledore ne veut pas nous laisser le temps de nous organiser. » Remercia Harry.

« Si vous pouviez nous créer des identités, juste histoire que nos mensonges soient convaincant. »Rappela Ron.

Tabitha eut un sourire, elle avait l'histoire idéale sous la main, en plus pas de paperasses supplémentaires pour elle, et elle l'expliqua aux deux voyageurs temporelles.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**Une heure plus tard**

Harry et Ron étaient devant la grille menant à Poudlard et attendaient que le garde-chasse, donc Hagrid, vienne les chercher. Justement, le voilà qui arrivait et qui se présentait en ces termes.

« Bien le bonsoir, j'm'appelle Rubeus Hagrid et vous d'vez être les deux invités de Dumbledore. »

Après s'être présenté le garde-chasse les conduisit devant le bureau du directeur en leur répétant que Dumbledore était un homme très gentils, qui donnait souvent des secondes chances, et qu'il sortait de l'ordinaire. Il leur donna le mot de passe « fraisier » et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Les deux sorciers montèrent rapidement et se retrouvèrent face à Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, et qui regardait Fumseck, le phénix, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être agité.

« Bonsoir, je suppose que vous devez être Harry Doe» dit-il en désignant le brun « et vous Ronald Smith »

«En effet, mais appelez-moi Ron, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom complet »

« Bien entendu, Ron, Harry, prenez un siège je vous prie…nous pourrons donc discuter plus confortablement. »

Ce qu'ils firent.

« Puis-je vous proposer un bonbon au citron ? » Demanda l'honorable directeur.

Les deux voyageurs temporels refusèrent poliment…craignant que le bonbon contienne une petite dose de véritasérum, ou quelques choses du même genre.

« Bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vouliez prendre la place vacante de Défense contre les forces du mal, c'est cela Mr Doe. »

« En effet, je crois que j'ai vécu suffisamment de chose et que j'ai les qualités nécessaires pour enseigner cette matière. »répondit-il sérieusement et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et à cet instant précis, lui, l'honorable directeur, le pourfendeur de Grindelwald, le président du magenmagot, le docteur en sorcellerie, l'enchanteur en chef, le manitou suprême de la confédération international des mages et sorciers, et enfin le fondateur de l'ordre du phénix, vit quelque chose d'à peine perceptible dans le regard de ces hommes et qui pourtant lui faisait ressentir le poids de l'âge. Cette chose était la tristesse, la tristesse de ne pas avoir pu sauver des personnes chères à leurs cœurs….il connaissait cette sensation, il avait la même à chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa sœur, sa chère sœur Ariana.

« Je….vois. Quel est votre parcours professionnel ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Moi et Ron faisions parties des forces sorcières secrètes américaine jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de nous mettre au chômage forcé tout en reniant notre existence et notre appartenance aux aurors. De plus, le fait que nous ne sommes pas censés…exister fait que nous ne pouvons pas avoir de travail dans notre pays. Et voilà pourquoi je propose ma candidature pour ce poste. »

« C'est vrai que cette affaire a fait beaucoup de bruit étant donné qu'elle s'est passée il y a quelques semaines, même si l'existence de cette mystérieuse unité n'a pas pu être prouvée. »répondit Dumbledore.

« Mais je suis pratiquement sûr que ces deux-là ne viennent pas de cette unité….il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver d'où ils viennent et pour qui ils travaillent. De plus je n'ai aucune autres raisons valable de refuser sa candidature….surtout que la rentrée approche à grand pas, et que le ministre risque de mettre un de ses…pions à ce poste ou pire un pion de Tom, à supposer que ces deux-là ne travaille pas déjà pour lui. Donc, autant les surveiller en l'installant à ce poste. »Reprit mentalement le vieil homme.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser…bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard professeur Doe. »

« Pourrai-je faire un programme un peu différent de celui du ministère ? »Demanda le nouveau professeur.

« Bien entendu, tant qu'ils obtiennent des bonnes notes à leurs aspics. J'ai toutefois cru comprendre que votre ami, ici présent, veut me faire une proposition. » Reprit-il.

« En effet Mr le directeur, je sais que Poudlard ne fait pas de cours sur les duels et je trouve que cela est dommage car bien que les duels puissent se faire en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, cela ne suffit pas. De plus ce cours pourrait donner un avantage aux élèves voulant se spécialiser dans des branches militaires ou encore les aider à survivre en dehors des murs de Poudlard…c'est la guerre après-tout. » Expliqua Ron.

« Poudlard est une école, pas une zone d'entrainement ! » répliqua Dumbledore.

« Et une école prépare le futur, si on ne leur apprend pas à se défendre alors, ils seront mal préparés et mourront. C'est pour leur donner des chances de survies optimales que j'aimerais que cette matière soit enseignée à Poudlard….comme elle l'est déjà à Beaubatonx et Dumstrang. » Argumenta-t-il.

« Vous soulevez un bon point. Puisqu'on est en temps de guerre, j'accepte et je verrai si je poursuis ou pas les autres années. Ce sera en fonction du jugement des élèves et des autres professeurs. » Capitula-t-il.

« Merci Mr le directeur…toutefois, je pense qu'il serai mieux d'introduire cette matière sous la forme d'un club pour les élèves des 5 premières années et de cours pour les élèves de 6éme et 7éme années. Cela sera plus facile et ne surchargera pas l'emploi du temps des élèves les plus jeunes….et ne leur donnera surtout pas l'impression que cette matière a été créé à cause de Voldemort. »

_« _Et vous donnera plus de temps pour faire….certainse choses. Quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je le découvrirai_. » _Pensa le vieux magicien avant de parler.

« Et de cette manière, si l'un d'entre vous est absent, cela permettra à l'autre de le remplacer car votre charge de travail sera amoindrie par rapport aux autres professeurs. »

« En effet, il se peut que nous ayons certaines…affaires à régler à l'extérieur du château. »Acquiesça-t-il.

« Bien, dans ce cas, vous êtes engagés, voulez-vous que les élèves prennent un livre en particulier ? »

« Pour ma matière, je pense que le livre « créatures magiques et moldues » ainsi que « créatures disparues ? Vraiment ? » De Théophilius lovegood et enfin « la classification des différents sortilèges d'attaques, de défenses et de soutien. » De Tatianna Polovski. » Dit Harry.

« Des ouvrages pour le moins…inattendu mais intéressant. Et vous professeur Smith ? »

« Aucun livre ne sera nécessaire, les réflexes ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres. »

« Je vois, je vous laisse vous préparer, la rentrée a lieu le 1er septembre. » Dit le vieil homme tout en se levant et en les invitant à prendre congé.

Ce qu'ils firent.

Le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre se rassit et regarda Fumseck puis parla :

« Voilà qui promet d'être une année intéressante, mais tu n'as pas eu l'air d'être inquiet aujourd'hui. »

Le phénix chanta quelques notes.

« Oui, j'espère que ton instinct ne te trompe pas mais je ne suis pas prêt à faire confiance à des inconnus aussi facilement que toi. »Soupira-t-il « Si seulement j'étais un peu plus jeune, cela me semblerais plus facile. Enfin, le seul bon point, c'est qu'ils ont l'air compétent….mais pourquoi tous ces livres sur les créatures magiques ? » S'interrogea-t-il.

Dumbledore venait, selon lui, de trouver un début de piste, restait à voir où cela mènerait.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Les deux voyageurs temporels décidèrent de boire une bièraubeurre, faute de whisky-pur-feu, dans le bar bien connu des « trois balais » à pré-au-lard.

« Bon, je pensais qu'il allait poser plus de question…..enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre. » Dit le roux avant de boire un peu de bierraubeurre.

« Il ne nous fait pas confiance, c'est évident. Je pense qu'il voulait ne pas éveiller nos soupçons. Il posera les questions au moment qu'il pensera opportun et où nous serons obligés de lui répondre…jusque-là il jouera l'honorable directeur bienveillant. Il va falloir se méfier à chaque fois qu'on le verra, il est très intelligent. »

« T'as raison, en plus je suis sûr qu'il croit avoir déjà des pistes et qu'il est en train d'enquêter sur notre passé »Répondit Ron.

« En effet, je suis déjà presque sûr qu'il savait que ce qu'on a dit sur notre passé, ou parcours professionnel, était faux. »Fit sarcastiquement le brun.

« Possible, mais maintenant, quel est le plan par rapport à tu-sais-quoi ? » murmura-t-il.

« Il a dû les changer de place, il va donc falloir faire des recherches…et aller les chercher puis les détruire » Soupira Harry.

« Et merde, déjà la première fois on en avait bien bavé mais là...je sens que ça va être pire. »

« Surtout qu'il est plus jeune, donc il est surement plus fort. » Marmonna Mr Doe

« Heureusement pour nous, il n'est pas au courant de l'existence des trois reliques de la mort. »

« Heureusement, mais on ne sait même pas où elles sont maintenant…autant ne pas les chercher, si ni lui ni nous les recherchons alors elles sont sans importances. »

« Pas faux, de plus il va falloir visiter certaines…personnes dans des contrées pour le moins… inhospitalières. » Parla à voix basse Mr Smith.

« On le fera pendant les vacances et seulement l'un de nous deux pourra le faire….étant donné que nous sommes contre lui, il y a un risque qu'il lance une attaque sur Poudlard ou encore sur Pré-au-lard. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous réussirons…pour eux, nous ne pouvons pas échouer. Mais je ne pensais pas devenir professeur un jour. »Dit Ron à haute voix.

« Moi non plus, mais ça m'a pas l'air si mal….en occultant le fait qu'on va faire étudier nos matières à une bande de mioche qui pète plus haut que leurs culs et qui sont remplis d'hormones. Ça m'a l'air pas trop mal. »Répondit Harry avec sarcasme.

« Bon, c'est vrai que vue comme ça….mais, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. »

« Enfin bref, allons régler nos affaires et préparer nos cours….j'ai d'ailleurs quelques idées, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. »

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tes futurs élèves vont souffrir. »Soupira Ron.

« C'est pour leurs bien…et, ce n'est pas mes élèves Ron, ce sont nos élèves...bien sûr qu'ils vont souffrir. »

« En parlant de souffrir, tu viens de me donner une idée. »Demanda Mr Smith.

« Laquelle ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Tu verras, mais si on arrive à la mettre au point, Poudlard ne sera plus jamais le même endroit.»

« S'il est pas détruit avant, rentrons, tu pourras donc me dire ton idée. »Dit Harry.

Ils quittèrent donc la taverne…laissant derrière eux une table où reposait 3 verres, deux ayant été utilisé et un qui ne l'était pas.

Après qu'ils aient transplanné, un homme apparut de nulle part, une cape à la main. Il avait écouté une partie conversation, malgré les sortilèges de protections lancés par les 2 sorciers, et il n'avait pas réussi à saisr leurs intentions.

Voilà une conversation bien étrange, pensa-t-il.

« On dirait que Dumbledore a vu juste…encore une fois, les deux nouveaux professeurs cachent quelques choses. Mais quoi ? » Murmura-t-il si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

Ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait troublé.

En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on entendait deux futurs professeurs ourdir des plans machiavéliques contre Poudlard, car selon eux Poudlard risquerait d'être détruit…oui, si ça ce n'étais pas les prémices d'un plan maléfique alors il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Mais autre chose l'intriguait, c'était les objets que cherchaient à détruire les deux suspects. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être, surtout que ces objets appartiendraient à quelqu'un de puissant…surement à Dumbledore. Après tout, c'était fort possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tous les plans de Dumbledore…même ceux tournant autour d'artefact puissant. Ce qui voudrait dire que les deux professeurs travailleraient pour Voldemort.

Enfin la chose qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le fait qu'ils soient au courant de l'existence des trois reliques de la mort. Seul une poigné de personne connaissait leurs existences, et seulement une poigné d'autre le soupçonnait. Même Voldemort n'était pas au courant du secret le mieux gardé de la famille Potter…pour l'instant.

Sinon, et par pure curiosité, il se demandait qui était leur ennemi ? D'après eux, il était plus jeune qu'avant, il n'était pas bien dur pour lui d'en déduire que ce devait être le fils ou un proche de quelqu'un de puissant qu'ils avaient tué. A moins que ce soit Voldemort, étant donné que c'était le seul à pouvoir attaquer Pré-au-lard, et peut être même Poudlard. Non, se dit-il, si leur ennemi est plus jeune qu'avant, cela voudrait dire que Voldemort aurait rajeunis….im-po-ssi-ble. L'identité de leur ennemi restera un mystère pour lui, voire même pour Dumbledore.

Il allait avoir du travail à faire pendant les vacances scolaires, pensa-t-il, après tout il allait falloir qu'il emprunte la cape de son fils, comme pour aujourd'hui, après tout il fallait bien que quelqu'un suive l'un de ces hommes pour savoir qui il devait rencontrer.

Cette histoire puait et les deux hommes étaient un peu trop mystérieux à son goût.

Oui, foi de Jason Arthur Potter, il découvrirait leurs secrets !

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. (Je l'ai bien modifié, j'espère que cette version est mieux que la précédente.)**

**L'intrigue se dévoile peu à peu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais parfaitement ou je vais. De plus, attendez-vous à voir plus de créatures magiques que dans le livre de J-K Rowling.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même si c'est pour me critiquer. (Tant que c'est fait poliment.)**

**Après tout, les reviews me motivent et peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer à l'écrit, ou dans le scénario.**

**Merci d'avance.**


End file.
